Powerless
by Val-Creative
Summary: It's not a kiss kiss. Not really. They don't do kissing. Well, sort of. It's a friendship, that's it, but… … deeper. More meaningful. Charged with emotions Archie isn't ready to face just yet.


**.**

**.**

Archie tries to not inhale the yellow peonies hitting him in the face, shifting his weight and an overly gleeful Veronica's weight perched right on his shoulders.

It's dark and starless outside on a Thursday night. Well, it's dark except for the nearest streetlamp by the corner of Archie's sidewalk giving low, yellowing illumination to the outline of Jughead's cap. He looks nice. Jughead always looks nice, Archie's brain reminds him. Same as Veronica.

"—yeah so then Mad Dog was saying, this girl just started doing contortions all on him—while they were getting it on—" Archie tells him, breathless from his physical exertion. Even though Veronica weights like nothing at all. "She could even suck herself off. The whole length. He said it was really hot."

"Dildo?" Jughead asks intrigued, cocking an eyebrow. He unholsters his secondhand camcorder, pressing for ON.

"_Oh_, no. Mad Dog said Samantha was trans."

"Samantha Smythe? From Midtown?"

Veronica gasps, jerking upright when Archie shifts them a little too much. "Archie, for _goodness sake_! Hold still—!" she yells, semi-glaring down on his head and all of that red hair. Archie sighs, obedient in Veronica's forceful command.

"I'm not the one holding a heavyass boombox," he mutters. "Could we just ask Betty to prom at school? Like normal friends?"

Jughead barks out a laugh.

"_Normal_?"

Archie sends him the equivalent of a hurt puppy dog look. The other boy turns away the camcorder, quickly stepping in, Jughead's smile brushing over Archie's lips. It's not a _kiss_ kiss. Not really. They don't do kissing.

Well, _sort of_.

He and Jughead and Betty and Veronica are friends. Who like each other.

_A lot_.

Sometimes there's vodka-fueled touches. Veronica's fingernails tangled in Archie's hair and Jughead's head on his lap, and Betty, with her bright, soulful eyes, pressing their cheeks together. It's a friendship, that's it, but… … _deeper_. More meaningful. Charged with emotions Archie isn't ready to face just yet.

"This is all very sweet, boys," Veronica trills, glancing between them. "But let's focus."

Her suede, crimson-patterned skirt has ridden up, and Archie drops his mouth gently to the inside of Veronica's bare thigh. She giggles, squeezing her legs against him noticeably. Jughead lifts his camcorder in front of his eyes, telling them they're doing great, before Veronica stares up at Betty's bedroom window and turns on the boombox in her hands with a flourish. Nothing. No battery power. _Nothing_.

Veronica slaps the boombox, letting out a faint curse. It's supposed to turn on to Betty's favorite song, she insists.

All of their sudden, ricocheting noise has Betty coming to her window, opening it. Her unlit bedroom silhouetted in flashing pink glow-hearts and pale blue balloons. She's in jean shorts and a loose-fitting, rainbow striped top, grasping onto a McDonald's white styrofoam cup.

"Guys?"

"_Betty_!" Veronica cries out happily, dropping the boombox. It conks Archie's skull on the way down.

He groans, stumbling.

Jughead rushes over, nearly dropping his camcorder's strap, hooking it over his shoulder in record time. He places a hand to Veronica's lower back to steady her and asks worried if Archie is doing okay, cupping Archie's nape.

"Shit! I'm _so_ sorry, Archie!"

He nods up to Veronica, murmuring.

"What are you doing—?" Betty questions, torn between amusement and horror.

"Betty, do you wanna come to prom?" Veronica shouts, flashing a pleading and embarrassed grin. "With us?"

The other girl stares at Jughead and Archie, and then Veronica, letting out a nervous, high sound, fiddling with her straw.

"… _Of course_ I will."

Veronica's relief has a palpable feeling to Archie in that moment. Like they're all calmly floating.

She's lifted further up, with Archie's help, and Betty leans in, warmly caressing and opening her lips against Veronica. _Now_ it's a kiss. Jughead holds a thumbs up sign proudly as a wincing Archie narrows his eyes and simpers, ducking his head, mimicking Jughead's thumbs up.

Operation Two Nights Before Prom Night: _Success_.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Riverdale isn't mine. DESPITE MY FEELING ABOUT HOW THIS SHOW IS GOING,,,, I WAS ALWAYS HERE FOR THE CORE FOUR. ALWAYS. I would love them as the closest of friends or romantically all together. Either way to look at them is good to me! _____Okay so it is __30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does using the focus/perspective of the story. It's either gonna be canon or fanon! It is Day 7 which is "Queerplatonic" and that's everyone for this! Betty and Veronica and Archie and Jughead! They really do feel like queerplatonic in the show. But it's just fanon.  
____

_Along with this from the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge this is also Day 7 which is "creative sexual positions" and this is a prompt table I'm using for June. _

_(If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)_


End file.
